An electronic marketplace provides the ability for users to buy and sell items electronically, including clothing. Different clothing manufacturers use different sizing standards. Accordingly, when a user orders clothes, they may or may not fit properly. A user can return ordered items and exchange them, with some hassle or expense.
A 3D photographing system can take images of an individual from a number of angles, either by using multiple cameras or by taking sequential images and moving the individual or the camera between photos. Based on the images, a 3D model of the individual can be generated. Generating the images includes some risk of loss of privacy for the individual.